


These Things Happen

by AndreyaHalms



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, M/M, Mr. and Mrs. Smith AU, Other characters to be added as they appear, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2364899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreyaHalms/pseuds/AndreyaHalms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have no illusions about what they're doing, so, five months later, they end up married and with a suburban house and a white picket fence anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Things Happen

**(Five or Six-ish Years Earlier)**

This was then:  
  
Remus and Sirius meet each other for the first time as a part of the same tourist group at the Gallerie dell'Accademia in Venice, Italy.  
  
'Beautiful,' Sirius murmurs under his breath, eyes skimming over the lines of Tintoretto's _Transportation of the Body of St. Mark_ while the tour guide spews information that anyone with two brain cells can find on the internet in the background. Not that he has anything against the accent, mind you, but it's just that even the tour guide herself sounds bored and vaguely annoyed by her charges' inability to appreciate the things worth appreciating.  
  
'Gives me goosebumps every time,' Remus says softly. He winces when Sirius starts and shoots him an apologetic smile. 'Sorry. That was a bit presumptuous of--'  
  
Sirius can't help the huff of laughter that escapes him. 'No, that's alright. Always a pleasure to meet a fellow countryman.'  
  
'Likewise,' Remus says, offering Sirius his hand. 'Remus Lupin, by the way.'  
  
'Pleasure. Sirius Black,' Sirius says, and gestures around Room 10 with a jerk of his head. 'Been here before?'  
  
'Lived here for two years as a teenager, actually. Fell in love with the Gallerie especially as it had the added advantage of being an entertaining place to skive off classes.'  
  
'Why a tour guide, then?'  
  
It's Remus' turn to laugh now. 'Would you believe me if I told you that I have _no_ idea?'  
  
'Yeah,' Sirius says, and he looks at Remus - _really_ looks at Remus, and how Remus doesn't bother hiding the fact that he notices Sirius noticing him. Sirius' mouth quirks into a grin. 'Yeah, actually, I would.'  
  
What follows is an intensely passionate and extremely satisfying affair that isn't satisfying in the sense that it leaves them craving for more. The sex, the sex is a religious experience in itself, but it's the little things that slip in through the cracks like precious pennies and can't be scrabbled out. Like how Remus' hands cup and curve through the air when he recounts a story of how he swam through the canals as a kid (much to his uncle and everybody else's eternal horror) and got run over by a boat and nearly drowned. Like how when Sirius is with Remus, he's _with_ Remus wholly and completely, with a burning intensity that he's not aware of himself. Like the taste of salted caramel ice cream and the mellifluous tones of Italian, like the soft, lazy moments between sleep and wakefulness that are filled with half-smiles and wistful promises.  
  
Sirius has no illusions about what they're doing. Remus, with his hazel eyes and honey-brown hair and faint scars is a honest, hardworking guy. He's the type of person with the grit and determination to build a successful life for himself as an entrepreneur after finding himself underage, alone and penniless in a foreign country following the death of his uncle. The kind of wonderful person who wants (and so rightly deserves) a life of stability, of roots. People like Sirius - workaholics, adrenaline junkies, dubious protectors of the so-called global security - have no place with people like Remus.  
  
Remus has no illusions about what they're doing. Sirius, with his pale grey eyes and dark hair and quick laughter is a universally attractive and liked person. He's a model and comes from a life of glamour and beauty, of class and sophistication. He's the type of person who can successfully have strings of lovers meandering through continents but without leaving behind messy, broken hearts. He has best friends and a godchild, whose picture he carries around in his wallet and is, above everything, a honest, law-abiding person. People like Remus - thieves, liars, assassins and mercenaries - have no place with people like Sirius.  
  
They have no illusions about what they're doing, so, five months later, they end up married and with a suburban house and a white picket fence anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for hidden/secret identities fics, and I'm a sucker for Remus/Sirius fics, so here we are.
> 
> I've never been to Venice, or Europe in general, and apologise in for any glaring inaccuracies/redundancies. Corrections and concrit (and all other forms of feedback-love) will be much appreciated.
> 
> Unbeta'd.
> 
> Come Tumbl with me [here](http://andreyahalms.tumblr.com)!


End file.
